The Price of Freedom
by captainofswans
Summary: (American Revolution AU) Emma and Killian have been best friends since the day he moved to the colonies. But, with war and revolution on the horizon, can they find happiness with each other? Or will they truly feel the price of freedom?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So, I posted this AU to Tumblr, but forgot to post any of it here! I've recently been into a mini-series called Sons of Liberty, which focuses on the American Revolution, and of course, I had to combine fandoms a little bit!_

_So, I truly hope you all enjoy it, and I'm anxious to hear your feedback!_

* * *

**1767.**

"Killian, wait up!" Emma giggled as she followed her best friend through the busy streets of Boston.

"Hurry, lass!"

She giggled and lifted her skirt a little to pick up her pace.

They were running towards the docks, where Killian's older brother, Liam, was working. He had just turned eighteen, so of course, he joined the British Royal Navy.

"Killian-"

"Take my hand, Emma!" Killian replied as they started to make their way into a more crowded around.

Emma smiled as he turned his head, offering his hand to her. She took it with a grin and continued to follow him into the crowd.

"Are we supposed to be here?"

"Probably not." He grinned, dragging her through and around people, shoving his way towards the front.

They finally reached it, and Emma nearly gasped at the sight.

The Admirals were lining men up and speaking about... something-Emma couldn't really tell what.

"Killian, what are they talking about?" Emma whispered.

"I don't know-do you see Liam?" Killian asked, glancing around nervously.

"No-oh, he's right there." She said, pointing to where Killian's older brother stood.

Emma watched as one of the Admirals took a sailor out of the line and pointed him out as being a rebel.

"Killian-"

"Liam, no!" Killian yelled, causing Emma to grab his arm and hold him back.

"Killian, shh-don't let them know what Liam is." Emma whispered, holding onto his shoulder.

One of the officials must have heard Killian's outburst, because he made his way over to where Killian stood and motioned him forward.

"Are you trying to cause a stir, young man?" He asked.

"No, no sir." Killian offered with a hard swallow.

"I suggest you keep quiet then, or run home." The man snapped before pushing Killian back into the crowd. Emma took his hand again, holding him close.

"Emma, they're going to hurt Liam." He whispered worriedly.

"No, they won't, Killian."

"He's been working with them, he's been trying to-"

"Shh." Emma hushed, looking forward as the officials grabbed Liam from the line.

"Liam!" Killian shrieked as the crowd uproared. The three men picked from the line were stood together, as if for a display.

"These men have been alerted as working for the rebels here in Boston," An official stated, "And, today, we will show you exactly what happens when you are a rebel."

After the gunshot, everything went fuzzy for Emma.

She remembered reaching for Killian, holding him back as the officials beat the three men who had been deemed rebels.

Including Liam.

A man Emma grew to love as perhaps her own older brother.

The last thing she remembered was Killian's heartbreaking yell as Liam fell to the cobblestone street, lifeless.

* * *

**1770.**

Killian was so stupid.

So, so, stupid.

And, here Emma was, running around frantically in the middle of the night to make sure her best friend was alive after she'd heard gunshots (and trying to make sure her parents didn't know she was even gone made it all the worse).

She finally turned down a corner, following one of the guys she'd seen Killian hang around lately.

He joined the rebels as soon as Liam was killed-which was fine to Emma, but she knew he ran the risk of being killed every single day.

Emma carefully followed the man, until he stopped and turned to see her. It was just Robin.

"Miss Swan, what on Earth are you doing out this late?" He asked in a loud whisper.

"Do you know where Killian is?" She asked frantically.

His expression softened when he nodded, motioning for her to follow. She swallowed hard and followed the man, lifting her skirt to keep it from dragging on the street.

He led her to some dark, dank building, then dropped a coin into a small slit. The door opened, and he motioned her in. She immediately heard someone scream in pain, and it was definitely Killian.

"Killian!" She shrieked, running to find him.

"Emma?" He asked in response, his voice wavering.

She turned a corner to see him sitting up on a table, shirtless and under a bright candlelight.

"Killian, thank God you're alive." She spoke quickly, hurrying over to him and hugging him tight.

"I'm sorry, love." He whispered, setting his hand on the back of her head like he'd always done.

She only cherished the hug for a moment more before she shoved him away.

"You scared me half to death! I thought you-"

"I know, I'm sorry." He offered, then grunted, closing his eyes as the doctor continued working on his side.

"What did you-" Emma stopped when she saw the blood coming from a tear in his side.

"I was only grazed, love, but it's cleaned and I'll be okay."

"You have to stop doing this." Emma whispered.

"Doing what?" He asked.

"All of this." She motioned to the air around her, taking in the guns, men sitting around, plotting. It all scared her.

"Emma, love, you know why I do this."

"I know, but you're my best friend, and I'm not losing you, too." She spoke softly, her voice cracking a little.

"Mr. Jones, we'll need to stitch this up if you want it to heal properly." The doctor warned, causing Killian to close his eyes and rub a hand down his face.

"I'll be right here." Emma offered, holding out her hand. He looked to her, then down to her hand before taking it in his and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Killian nodded to the doctor, lying down and closing his eyes tight. Emma gave his hand a squeeze this time, letting him know that she was still there.

He grunted in pain as the needle entered his skin, causing him to wince.

"Killian, stay still." Emma whispered, bending down to get closer to his ear, "It's okay. Talk to me."

"About what?" He groaned.

"Anything." Emma replied with a small smile, brushing some hair from his face. He winced again, squeezing Emma's hand.

"Talk about something that makes you happy." Emma spoke softly.

"You make me happy, love."

Emma's cheeks reddened-she knew it was possible that Killian had feelings for her. They had known each other their whole lives, and unlike Liam, he treated her less like a sibling and more like a... lady.

"Tell me." She smiled, meeting his eyes.

"The way your eyes twinkle when you get excited, or the way you smile when you see your little brother-" He closed his eyes again as the doctor threaded the needle through his tender skin, and Emma gave him another assuring squeeze.

"Keep going, Killian." She whispered, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles.

"You have always had the most brilliant mind of anyone I've ever known," Killian spoke with a pained smile, making Emma blush, "And, you care-about people, about your country, about your family, your friends... about me."

"I've always cared about you, Killian."

"I know." He smiled.

He squeezed her hand again, sweat forming in small beads on his forehead as he resisted the pain.

"Just a little longer, Killian." Emma whispered, grabbing a cloth from her bag and gently dabbing at his forehead, "Killian, you're burning up."

"I'll give him some medicine to ease that and his pain as soon as I'm done." The doctor said.

"See?" Emma smiled, "A few minutes more. Continue talking, Killian."

He squeezed his eyes shut hard before continuing.

"Your hair is the most... wonderful thing I have seen in my whole life, Emma. The way it frames your face, and falls on your chest... It captivates me-perhaps more than anything else."

Emma's cheeks reddened again, and she wondered to herself if anyone felt as hot as she did.

"That is very kind of you to say, Killian."

"It's true." He grimaced, "I should have told you sooner-perhaps when I wasn't in a state like this."

Emma giggled at that, pressing a kiss to his warm hand.

"That's alright." She whispered, "This was perfect."

"You're all stitched up, Jones." The doctor sighed, handing him a small bottle filled with some substance, "Now, go home and get some rest."

"Aye." Killian nodded, carefully sitting up and tossing his feet over the edge of the table. Emma helped him stand, holding him around his waist as she helped him to the door.

"You'll be back tomorrow, Killian?" One of the men asked.

"Depends on how this heals up, I suppose." He smiled as Emma helped him out of the building.

"Killian, please don't scare me like that again."

"I won't, love." He spoke tiredly.

"You're exhausted." She sighed, "Why don't you stay with me for the night? My home is closer than yours."

"Are you positive? Will your parents know?"

"They know you, Killian. I doubt they would be too surprised." Emma smiled.

"Thank you, lass." He breathed.

"Always, Killian."

It took them longer than normal, but they finally made it to Emma's parents' home and snuck in, trying their best to be quiet. She took him up to her room and gently closed the door behind herself as she watched him carefully move to the bed.

"We are not wed, love. We cannot sleep in the same bed."

"That's alright." Emma offered, lighting a candle and illuminating the room.

"No, I cannot-"

"Killian, it's truly alright." Emma smiled, "I will work something out. I'm sure we've an old cot lying around somewhere."

"Love, I would feel awful if you slept on a cot."

"Stop protesting," She smiled, walking to sit on the edge of the bed, "And, take some medicine. It will help with your pain."

"Pain? What pain?" He teased, taking the small bottle from her.

"You couldn't fool a blind man." Emma grinned, "Take it."

He carefully opened the bottle and drank a bit of it, sticking his tongue out in repulsion.

Emma rolled her eyes and grabbed her water pitcher from her bedside table to pour a glass of water.

"Here." She offered, and he took it with a gentle nod and a smile before downing the whole glass.

"Thank you, love. You've been far too kind."

"It really is nothing, Killian. You are my best friend, after all." Emma smiled, gently nudging his shoulder.

"Goodnight, Emma."

"Goodnight, Killian." Emma smiled in response, rising from the bed and going to search for a cot-blowing the candle out on her way out the door.

* * *

She woke in the middle of the night to sounds of pain-coming from Killian.

The medication must have worn off, she thought. She sat up on the small cot, glancing over the edge of the bed to see Killian shivering and mumbling in his sleep.

Emma carefully opened her bag that sat at her bedside, grabbing one of the other medicines for pain she'd taken from her father's medicine cabinet and rising to her feet.

She pressed a hand to Killian's head, and it was steaming again. She needed to wake him.

"Killian, Killian." She whispered, shaking his shoulder, rousing him from his sleep, "You need more medicine."

He grumbled something incoherent before sitting up a little and opening his eyes.

"Are you alright?" She whispered, setting her hand on his warm cheek. He simply nodded, so she handed him the small vial and let him drink it as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you."

"Of course." Emma spoke softly, "Killian?"

"Aye?" He whispered.

She didn't speak a word more, simply leaned her head down a little to press her lips against his firmly. She had only kissed a handful of men in her life-she was sure Killian had kissed far more woman than she had men. She didn't know if she was even good at this.

"I'm sorry, I was-"

"-Lovely. You were lovely." Killian spoke with a soft smile, setting his hand on her cheek and kissing her once more.

Emma's eyes fluttered closed under his touch, heat burning beneath her skin now. She finally pulled herself away, leaning her forehead against Killian's.

"That is certainly new." Emma smiled.

"Aye," Kilian agreed, "But, it's something I have longed to do for a long time."

"Me, too." Emma spoke with a tight-lipped smile, "Now, go back to sleep. You need your rest if you want to go back in the morning."

"Ah, so you do like the rebels." Killian smiled.

"They treated you well, and took care of you when you were hurt." Emma spoke softly, "I would prefer if you didn't scare me on an hourly basis, but if you must, I suppose there's no stopping you."

"I will be a hero if I continue this, Emma. I can avenge Liam's death." Killian whispered.

"I know." Emma whispered, dropping a kiss to his forehead, "Goodnight, Killian."

"Goodnight, love."


	2. Chapter 2

**1773.**

"Killian, I want to join." Emma spoke firmly, setting a rum down in front of him as he smiled.

She'd gotten a job at the local bar that all the men were so fond of, and Emma had been listening in on all of their conversations.

It was in part to keep tabs on Killian-though, she was also working to save some money for a home of her own, away from her brother and parents.

"It's a dangerous business, love." He offered, "Thank you."

She sat down across from him with a small smile.

"We have been courting for nearly two years, and we've been best friends for far longer." Emma smiled, "You know how I operate."

"Aye, you are brilliant, and adventurous." He smiled, taking a swig of his rum, "If you want to, I suppose there's no stopping you."

"Never." Emma grinned.

"The men might enjoy having a lady around-oh, that sounded bad." Killian backed himself up, "What I meant to say is that they might benefit from having a lady's brain. You think... differently than we do. Perhaps you're more in-tune with your emotions?"

Emma reached across the table and hit his arm, making him chuckle.

"Not in a bad way, love-you just see things differently. The men could use different."

"So, I'm in?"

"I say so, but my lass, I'm afraid I am not the one in charge here."

"I'll prove it to you all that I can do this, then." She spoke confidently before sauntering away and leaving Killian confused.

She was going to find a way in.

* * *

Emma pulled her hood over her head and ducked out of her home, glancing around before darting down the street, towards the Governor's house. She had a plan-

"Swan." A voice hissed, causing her to turn around.

"God, Killian, you scared me." She snapped.

"What on earth are you doing?" He asked, gesturing to the hood.

"What are you doing?" She retorted.

"Emma."

She rolled her eyes before meeting his deep blue.

"The Governor is throwing a ball tonight, and... I thought that, since it's hot, he may have the windows open. I was planning to stand just under the window sill and listen for any kind of knowledge that might be of use to you and the men." She spoke softly.

"My, my, Swan. You are bloody brilliant." He grinned, taking her hand, "I'll go with you. We can do this together."

"Really?" Emma smiled.

"Of course. Don't we do everything together, my love?" He smiled, leading her down the road.

"We've been sitting here for hours, love. I don't think we're-"

"Sh, Killian." Emma whispered, leaning up a little more to hear a conversation, "They're talking about raising taxes again."

"Bloody hell."

"No, no, this is good-we can use this to our advantage, I think."

She wished she could capture the incredulous look on Killian's face.

"And, how exactly?"

"I'm not sure yet, but please, can we pitch it to your men?" She smiled hopefully.

"You know I find it impossible to say 'no' to you, my love." He smiled in response, pressing a quick kiss to her lips, "If you believe this is something that we can use, I trust you."

"You trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, my love." He smiled, then kissed her, "Come, let us get back to the hideout before we're caught."

"Okay." She whispered, nodding as Killian took her hand and started hurrying from the scene.

He ran with her down the street, and she followed close behind to make sure she was safe-especially as they got closer to the building.

"Here, love, get under my cloak." He whispered, holding it open and allowing her to tuck herself into his side as they slipped through an alley.

"We aren't going to get caught, are we?" Emma whispered, looking up to him.

"I'll make sure we don't." He replied, pulling her closer and pausing at a corner before darting out across the street to the building.

He dropped that special coin into the small slit, and the door slid open for them to slip inside.

She quickly dropped her hood and pulled from Killian's side, smiling at the man running the whole thing.

"Mr. Adams, sir, I think my lass, Emma, has something she'd like to pitch to you." Killian smiled.

"Do you now?" He grinned, shifting his gaze from Killian to Emma.

"I do. And, somehow, I think you might like it." She smiled deviously.

* * *

"God, love, are you sure this is going to work?" Killian whispered as they laid in bed, as he rubbed circles into her shoulder.

What they were preparing to do in mere hours was... unprecedented.

"I'm very positive. The men have been working so hard tonight, and we should be able to get onto a ship easily." Emma replied, "If we can get the right people in the right place at the right time... we can do this."

"You know, love, if this works, you'll be a bloody hero, Swan."

"I know." She smiled, turning in his arms.

"I'm proud of you-regardless of the outcome."

"Thank you for giving me a fair shot." Emma grinned.

"I will always fight to give you a fair chance. You can fight with the men just as well as any man could-or, perhaps better." Killian smiled, making her giggle.

"I'm glad you think so."

"Well, enough talking for now-we need to get some rest before we go through with this."

"Don't you think people will find it odd that we're sleeping so early?" Emma whispered, opening her eyes to look up to him.

"I assure you, no one will notice our absence." Killian whispered, dropping a kiss to a her forehead, "Now, shh."

Emma smiled and nuzzled her head into his chest.

* * *

Emma woke to Killian shaking her shoulder.

"Love, it's time to go." Killian whispered.

She roused herself from her sleep with a smile, making him chuckle.

"I've already laid out your clothes."

"Thank you." Emma smiled, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips.

"Meet me downstairs, alright?"

"Aye, aye, Captain." She grinned, making him chuckle and rise from the bed, grabbing his small pistol from his side table as he left.

Emma sat up fully, smiling at the clothing laying on the bed.

It was all Killian's-from about three or four years prior, when he wasn't so tall. Emma hadn't tried them on yet, so she was hoping that maybe they'd fit-at least well enough so she could run and not get caught on anything or trip.

Emma quickly stripped of the nightgown she'd been wearing, in favor of the pants and shirt laid out on the bed. She slipped into them, and they fit well enough. The pants were a little large in the waist, but it wasn't something she couldn't fix with one of Killian's belts.

"Ready, love?" He asked softly, knocking on the door.

"Yes." She sighed, pulling her hair into a bun and tying it off with a ribbon. She pulled on her boots and hurried to the door, opening it with a small smile.

"You look like one of the men." Killian teased.

"Good." She smiled as he set a tricorn hat on her head.

"Let's get going, then, love. Don't want to delay this any longer than we should." He grinned before turning down the hall.

He took her hand in his and led her out the door quickly and quietly, where they met up with some of the other men.

"Are you sure you still want to go through with this, Emma?"

She nodded fervently as she smiled up to him.

"Although these pants are incredibly uncomfortable, I'm ready for anything." She grinned.

"I seem to recall you preferring pants over dresses when you were younger." He teased.

"Well, I clearly grew out of that phase, now, didn't I?" Emma smiled.

"Aye, it appears so." He replied, pausing just before a corner and not allowing Emma to pass.

He stayed there for a moment, and Emma saw him reaching for his gun.

It wasn't really until then that she realized just how serious this was.

They were nearly fighting a war, and she and Killian were heading towards the front lines.

"Under my cloak, lass." Killian whispered, and she did as he said, slipping under his arm like she'd done multiple times before.

"Are you nervous, darling? You're shaking."

"No, I'm fine." Emma whispered in response as she kept up with his pace.

The rest of the run to the docks made Emma even more nervous, but she could feel the adrenaline building up in her veins, and the rush was... indescribable.

She followed whatever orders were given, and now, she was standing on a ship, holding a pistol that was pointed at a crowd of British guards.

Mr. Adams smirked from his perch, motioning for the men to hold up their guns and assume position.

"Let's break open the cargo." Mr. Revere called out with a smirk on his lips. Emma watched him break open a box with his hatchet before yelling again and grabbing another box.

"You're not going to let us sell our goods? We're not going to let you sell yours!" He yelled, tossing the box into the harbor, "You can't force us to drink your shit tea when it's at the bottom of the harbor!"

The officials didn't take kindly to that, and Emma could feel the tension rising in the air. Her heart beat fast under the shirt Killian had lent her as she awaited some sort of motion to do something, anything.

With one motion, all of the other men on the ship started taking the large boxes of tea and tossing them into the ocean.

Emma and Killian both slipped their pistols into their holsters and started grabbing boxes.

The one she'd grabbed was much heavier than she expected, but she was able to lift it and toss it over the edge regardless, yelling along with the men.

They'd won, again.

The guards didn't seem to know what to do as they all tossed over nineteen thousand shillings' worth of tea off the ship.

And, boy, did it feel good.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I am so glad I'm getting a nice response to this story! I love history, particularly American history, so this story means a lot to me._

_Keep reading, loves!_

* * *

**1776.**

Emma's heart fell as soon as Killian had told her.

He was leaving to go to war with the men.

And, she could not come with him-she was no longer allowed to be a rebel, because it was far too dangerous for a woman (no matter how hard she protested).

"Emma, my love, please, listen." He spoke quickly, grabbing her arm as she stomped away from them.

They'd just bought a house and gotten married within the last two years-she couldn't lose him to the British, she couldn't lose him to the Crown. Not after all they'd been through.

"Killian, you are going to get yourself killed!"

"I could have easily gotten killed being with the rebels, too, Emma!" He exclaimed, "I don't know what you want me to do-there is going to be a revolution, darling."

"Even when you have everything to lose?" Emma pleaded, "We just found a life here, Killian, we found something good in all of this terrible."

"I can't let those Englishmen continue to terrorize this town, Emma." Killian breathed, "It's gone too far."

She shook her head as tears started to fall from her eyes, her chest heaving with the pain. She couldn't lose him.

"Oh, my love, my love-don't cry." Killian spoke softly, bringing her into his arms.

"Killian, I love you, I love you so terribly, and to lose you would be-"

"You will never lose me, my darling. I promise." He whispered, "I will not allow you to be alone."

"Why do you do this?" Emma sniffled, tugging away and setting her hand on his cheek, "Don't tell me it's for Liam. There's something else."

Killian swallowed hard and shook his head.

"Liam's part of it, aye, but... I just wanted to be a good man for you, my Swan." He whispered, rubbing his thumb over her hip, "Your family was much better off than mine, and I didn't... I didn't want your parents to believe that I didn't deserve you. I thought that perhaps, if I was a good man, a man of honor, I'd be able to win your heart."

Emma huffed out a small laugh, shaking her head and leaning her head against his chest.

"You won my heart the first time I met you." She whispered, "You are a good man, Killian."

"Good enough for you, my love?"

"Always." Emma whispered.

"Hey." He whispered in response, gently tugging away, "You and I should get away tomorrow. For just a few hours, spend time alone. No talk of revolution, independence or rebelling."

"You'd do that?" Emma smiled.

"Of course, love." He replied softly, "Would you go with me?"

Emma didn't even bother answering-she set her hands on his shoulders and leaned up enough to press her lips against his. She moved her hands to sides of his neck, holding him close even as he pulled his lips away.

"I suppose that's a resounding 'aye'." He grinned.

"Yes." Emma smiled in response, leaning up on her toes and pressing one last kiss to his lips.

* * *

In the morning, they set out for an open plain, with nothing but a small bag of food to sustain them for the afternoon.

Killian had managed to get a horse for the afternoon (Emma never figured out how he so easily... procured things), which was perfect. Emma hadn't ridden a horse in a long time, and it felt good to be back on one.

Once they'd gotten far enough from the city, Killian slowed the horse to a stop and carefully slipped off before offering a hand to Emma.

"Thank you." She smiled as he helped her down.

"Of course, milady." He grinned, making her laugh and hit his arm gently.

"You're ridiculous."

"I'm many things, love-must I show you?" He teased, making her roll her eyes as he took her hand and brought her to a plush spot of grass. He set his bag down and pulled the (smuggled) wine from the bag, along with two small glasses.

"You are so lucky that after nearly six years of this, you haven't been caught."

"What can I say?" He smiled, popping the cork, "I was meant to be a pirate."

Emma smiled to him, then looked down to her skirt.

"Everyone keeps asking when we're going to have a little lad or lass running around." Killian offered with a grin, pouring wine into one of the glasses and handing it to her.

"Oh, do they now?" Emma smiled.

"Aye." He chuckled, "I mean, we certainly do not have to-"

"I would like a child, Killian." Emma offered with a small smile as she took a sip of the wine.

"You would?" He beamed.

"Of course. A child would be so lucky to have you as a father."

"He or she would be doubly lucky to have you as a mother." Killian smiled, "I don't leave for another few days... Perhaps we could-"

Emma leaned forward and pressed her lips hard against his, giggling and nodding as she tugged away.

"Yes, yes, yes." She smiled, "Let's have a baby."

"Okay." Killian smiled, nodding before pulling her close for another kiss.

* * *

Days passed, and their honeymoon period was over. It was time for Killian to set out.

Emma didn't want him to go.

"Promise you'll write me letters?" Emma asked, straightening the lapel of his coat.

"Of course, my love." He beamed, setting his hand in her hair, "I'll write you every single day."

"I'll write you back." Emma smiled.

"Good. I need to know as soon as you do if we're having a baby." He grinned, making her giggle.

"I don't think I'll know for a while." Emma smiled.

"Still. As soon as you know, write me. I will be overjoyed." He beamed.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too, my love." He offered, "I promise I'll be back in no longer than a year's time."

"That's a long time, Killian."

"I know it is. But, I know you'll stay here, you'll keep everything in order, aye?"

She nodded, biting her lip. Killian pulled her into his arms, and she took a deep, shaky breath to keep herself from crying.

"I love you, Emma." Killian whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

"I love you, too." She replied as he tugged away and cupped her face in his hands.

"Not a day will go by that I do not think of you." He spoke softly.

"Good." Emma whispered.

He brought her face up to capture her lips in his, and for just a moment, Emma pretended like he never had to leave.

"See you soon, my love."

"See you soon." Emma offered as he let go of her cheeks and turned to walk away.

She pressed her hand over her mouth as a few tears trickled down her cheeks, tears that she had tried so hard to keep back while he was here.

She didn't know if he'd make it back to her in a year, or ever.

It killed her to think this way, but she understood what war was like. It wasn't pretty, and it certainly didn't yield many lives.

Emma was terrified.


	4. Chapter 4

**October 1776.**

My dearest Emma,

I hope everything is alright back home. I truly miss you more than you could know-being on the front lines is not only terrifying, but insightful.

I want nothing more than to hold you in my arms, my love.

But, I'm alright out here. Our general takes care of us, even as the weather is getting colder. We are treated very well here, and I think, though we're sometimes fighting day-in and day-out, we are making progress.

I think we may even be tiring the English out already.

I'm sorry that I have not been able to write you until just now. We've been in motion since we left, and this is truly the first time I could sit down and pen a letter for you.

I've made some companions here, in my company. Most of the men are from the Northeast, so it's comforting to have men around me that I can relate with.

This letter has been written during one of our few quiet moments-we haven't run across any of the King's army since at least two days ago. We've set up camp, though, and we're waiting for further orders from General Washington.

Enough about me.

How are you doing, my love? Any word on the baby front? I wish to start a family with you so terribly, Emma, and I cannot believe that we may be doing that quite soon.

I also cannot believe I've been gone nearly three months now.

How is the home? You haven't burned it to pieces with your lovely cooking yet, have you?

I jest, love. I adore your cooking.

Is Boston still the same? I'm sure it is-perhaps colder than when I left.

I'm sorry these questions may seem redundant, or simple. I simply want to see you again. I miss being beside you, I miss the camaraderie of the men in Boston, the men I used to know so well. Though I am making friends, I feel a sort of emptiness that I can't seem to fill easily.

Don't worry for me, though. I will get out of my small rut soon, I'm sure. The men here are good men. I've already made a few acquaintances, and I'm sure the more I spend time with them, they will grow on me, and hopefully me on them.

I better return to my duties for the night. I hope all is well with you, love, and I will see you soon.

Love, Killian.

* * *

**December 1776.**

Killian,

I miss you so badly, Killian. Boston is so boring without you.

I've made friends, too, with our neighbors. They're two sisters-Anna and Elsa-whose parents died last year coming over from England. They're very sweet, and Elsa, the older sister, seems to care a great deal for her younger sister. Elsa is about our age, and Anna is only a few years younger.

I'm sure you all have given the English a run for their money out there. Please be careful, okay? I don't know if I can live knowing you were hurt when something could have been done.

I'm glad you're getting some quiet moments between the chaos. Boston has finally mostly calmed down, I guess. There aren't many people here anymore, except for a lot of women and the regulars.

I'm doing alright, I suppose. I've been a bit under the weather, but I suppose that's what happens when you're with child.

Oops. It appears I haven't mentioned that, have I?

I'm having a baby, Killian. We're going to have a little boy or girl, and I cannot wait for you to come home and meet him or her.

I'm only three months along, but... I'm excited.

I haven't really started gaining any of the weight yet, but I can tell I'm getting hungrier, and feeling sick is becoming more and more normal. It seems eating for two comes at a price.

I cannot believe I'm actually going to have your child, Killian. This is something that I've dreamed of for I don't know how long, and now... It's coming true.

I miss you, Killian. I miss you every single morning, every single night. I can't wait to be in your arms again.

Now, I must get to work-I've taken up a job sewing clothes for you soldiers, since I'll be mostly house-ridden for the next few months. I'm not permitted to do anything else, which is quite annoying. Luckily, I've got Anna and Elsa to keep me company.

I love you so much, Killian. Please be safe.

Love, Emma.

* * *

**February 1777.**

Emma,

I read your letter and let out the loudest exclamation I could. The men were confused until I explained the situation, but I just could not hold my excitement in.

We're going to be parents, Emma.

I cannot believe that.

Well, we must start thinking of names, right? Oh, Emma, wait-who's going to help you set up the nursery? I can't be there-love, I am so sorry. I am missing everything, aren't I?

Let's not dwell on the negatives.

Names.

If it's a lass, we should name her something beautiful, like Eva, or Mara-I've always loved those two names.

And, if it's a lad, perhaps Killian Jr.? I jest. Perhaps something strong, like Charles, or John. I've liked those names for some time.

Emma, I cannot explain to you how overjoyed I am that we are having children together. This is incredible news.

And, given by the date I've received this, you're well along now.

I've missed so much.

You're... five months along, now? Oh, my love. You don't have much longer. That ought to feel good.

I regret to say that I won't get to be there when he or she enters the world. It appears I'll be here for longer than I previously thought.

Hopefully, I'll be able to see our little child before he or she grows up too fast.

I want to be there for everything.

I'll be home as soon as I can be.

Love, Killian.

* * *

**May 1777.**

Killian,

I'm so sorry I haven't replied until now.

He was born earlier than expected.

He's alright, I promise. I'm alright.

Killian, he's beautiful. He has your dark hair, and he's got my green eyes. What a beautiful little boy.

I named him Liam-if that's alright.

He was born only a few nights ago, and I can't help but think that he'll be our world for the rest of our lives. He's such a beautiful boy, such a sweet little baby. He cries at night, but it's okay-the midwife said he's supposed to.

Elsa and Anna-along with the man who is courting Anna, Kristoff-helped me with the nursery. It's in the small room-the room with the beautiful bay window. His crib is on the side wall, and with the curtains opened, the sun comes in early in the morning, and I feed him by the window.

I know he's only a few days old, but I've told him about you. I've told him how you're a man of honor, and a brave man at that.

I've told him how much I love you, and him.

I miss you, Killian, and I can't wait for you to experience this with me.

Please come home soon.

Love, Emma.


End file.
